The new guardian
by Dragon's and Tiger's
Summary: This is my 1st story yes it does matter please read them in order if you would like to read the after story. In this story Raven gets caught up in working for the guardians, but Pitch is back and wants her to work with him and his son? Also a love triangle. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, THE SONGS, MOVIES, OR SHOWS, THANKS.
1. Who I Am

Hi I'm Raven, Raven Wind. I'm an ordinary high school student that's in 9th grade but I have something special about me. I can control fall.

The wind, when leaves fall and I can run along the winds side just as fast as it.

Also I am the spirit of creativity all of the singing and the art is also part of me. I can't tell anyone this though that's what the man in the moon told me. This is the beginning of my story of how I became a guardian.

One day I woke up it was fall and chilly. I didn't mind the cold though I was fond of it. It was dark and quite. I looked and saw that I was surrounded by trees, a lake, and a few rocks.

Then something lifted me up and said "I am the man in the moon and you are known as Raven Wind." or that's what I heard. I had blond hair that was short in the back and bangs that went to my collar bone, ocean blue eyes with a hint of silver, glasses, two piercings the first one was red skulls and the second was butterfly studs, a dragon choker with silver beads, a cameo bracelet with a skull, skull ring, black cat tail, a red shirt with butterfly's, cameo jeans, pink at black shoes, and 5'4.

I was set back down on the ground and found a wand that was plain brown. I took it in my hand and it changed. It then had red, orange, and yellow leaves on it. I looked at it in awe at all the beautiful colors.

I started wandering around; pointing the wand at a tree and then a spark came out of my wand. None of the leaves had fallen off and didn't look like it was starting to change, then all the leaves changed color as the red, orange and yellow spark touched it.

I was surprised at what I just did and tried it again, tried doing it again having the same thing happened. I then ran as fast as could, running through the trees touching as many trees as I could touch with my wand the same thing happening each time.

I then ran to the end of the forest and saw a neighborhood, and then I turned around realizing that I passed almost a whole forest in a matter of seconds.

After about a week I realized it's not just a few people that could see me, it was everyone. I guess everyone can see me just because I create fall and everyone knows about the leaves changing and the winds of fall, also because of my creativity possible.

I didn't know what to do with all of this 'sense everyone could see me I could make friends right?' I thought. I don't remember much of anything and one day I just started going to school and was actually somewhat good at all the subjects.

I just got to the school and on the first day everyone just looked at me funny and I guess from that point on I was labeled a loser, but I didn't really care much for people like that. After a little while I had a few people that were willing to become my friends.

I decided to accept them and was happy about my four new friends Sarina, Sabrina, Brandy, and Kiki. I meet three of them one day when I was sitting outside during lunch a week after I just got to the school.

I was just sitting there relaxing stirring the leaves, singing arms while listing to my mp3, and not many people bothered talking or looking at me passed by. Then I heard the bulky lunchroom door open and I looked behind me seeing three girls come toward me.

'Great' I thought 'There just gonna bug me because I'm different, I really hate these people.' A taller girl with, darker skin, short dark brown hair that went to her chin and was a bit frizzy with had brown eyes, glasses, and about 5"10 came up to me and said "Hey I'm Sabrina." Pointing to herself with her thumb.

I was confused about why someone would introduce themselves instead of laugh at me. "What's wrong you don't talk?" Sabrina said.

I then shook my head no and just ignored her going back to reading. "Then say something." She said and would obviously not leave me alone till I did. "Fine I just don't like talking and besides isn't it bad to be seen with me" I said mad about her bugging me.

"Na you look cool I guess," She said "I was actually thinking of making you one of my maggots." I knew what she meant but was a little confused as to why she wanted to be my friend.

"So do you want to be one of my friends?" Sabrina said. "Why would I it would just be and excuse to make fun of me."

It has been quite for about a minute and she was thinking when a girl came up to her. "Sabrina can we go back to the library," she said impatiently "I don't like it out here and I'm bored." She was about 4'11 with long dark brown hair that went to the middle of her back with dark brown eyes and a bit darker skin then me.

"Yea here in a bit." she said with a somewhat harsh tone. "But Sabrina please." "Stop pestering me you maggot!" Sabrina said madly. "Fine." Brandy said sadly.

"Good, oh I forgot this is Brandy." Sabrina said as she pointing to the short girl. "Hi." Brandy said with a bored expression. "And this one is Kiki, Well that's what we call her." she pointed to the girl on the other side of her.

Kiki was about 5'5 with dark brown hair that went to her hips, brown eyes, glasses, and looked to be Asian "Hey what's up" She said flashing a big grin. "Well besides were not the kind of people to make fun of others and like I said you look cool so let's be fiends." Sabina said.

I looked at all of them and sighed "Well I guess." I said bored. "Cool let's have lots of fun, wanna come back to the library with us." said Sabrina. "Hmmm I guess." as I shrugged my shoulders.

We went to the library and talked and they were actually pretty cool, and we had quite a few laughs. I found out that I enjoy certain people like them and I decided to continue hanging out with them.


	2. Meeting Jack

We finished lunch and we all went our ways to different classes, I had ceramics class. We were working on creating a favorite thing, something we enjoyed to do or something we liked, and adding it on a plate.

I added some music notes, a guitar, a microphone, some paint brushes and color pencils, and some leaves with swirls for wind. I was about halfway through with it when class was over and I carefully put it up, when the teacher came up to me and said "Raven your art work is excellent and I was wondering if you would like to be in an art competition."

"I would have to see first it all depends, well I have to go bye." I said leaving the class room and heading to English class.

I dreaded that class it was so boring with all the class and the people making fun of you, but it was worth it because the teacher was the best.

She made everyone laugh and we had lots of fun and did fun games even though they were English games, but I didn't mind. I did all of my work and had free time sense I was done and I started drawling, the teach liked my work and didn't mind that I would sometimes drawl in the class as long as I pay attention to the lessons.

I was drawling a picture that had half of it fall and the other half winter, I loved winter to but fall was still my favorite of course.

After school I started walking towards my bus. -Flash back- I was wondering around the park at night when someone went outside to put the trash at the curb. It was a man about 40 he was about 5'6, stubble beard with a shaved head, black to gray hair, glasses, and hazel eyes.

He looked at me and went inside. About two minutes later he comes outside with a woman about his age, his height, Red hair, and blue green eyes. She came over to me and said "Do you have a home?" I shook my head.

"Do you have anywhere to stay, a family?" I shook my head again. "Well how about you come inside and stay with us for the night." I shook my head in a generous yes.

When we got inside I saw a girl about 5'0 with brown hair a little bit past her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes. She was holding a baby about 9 months old; she had a little bit of brown hair on her head, and blue eyes.

Then next thing I saw was two dogs, one a little larger than the other. The larger one was a German Sheppard/Husky with German Sheppard color and longer fur, and the smaller one was Boxer/Australian ridge back with brown short fur.

There was a little boy about 6 years old on a computer with short brown hair, brown eyes and was 3'1.

Then I was showed to a room with two beds. One a single bed and the other a bunk bed. There was a desk, chair, and computer under the bunk bed, I looked to see a figure in the chair then it turned around.

It was a girl that was 12 with a blond orange colored hair, hazel eyes and about 5'3 barely taller than me. "Who's this mom." the girl said. "I never did get your name." the mother said. "Oh I'm sorry it's Raven."

"Well what is she doing her." the little girl said ruddily. "Annilise be nice to our guest, she has nowhere to go so she's going to stay here for a bit." "Fine, you can have the bunk bed." she said.

The next day I was fully introduced to everyone. The man was Jeremy, the women was Beverly, the 12 year old is Annilise, the short girl is Andi or her nick name but that's what they called her, the baby was Delilah, and the little boy was Gabriel.

Beverly and Jeremy talked to me and said that I can live with them and they were adopting me. I was happy that I didn't have to live alone and that I had people here for me, shortly after I started going to school.-End of flash back-

I got home and was ambushed by the dogs licking my face and sniffing me. The large one was Jax and the small one was Abby, and after about five minutes I finally was able to sit and read.

I mostly read about mythical things, my favorite being dragons, I started to get a little bored and wanted to go outside for a bit before I had to babysit. After that I went outside in the back yard, I stood there for a moment enjoying the wind and coolness then jumped over the fence heading to my favorite place.

There was a lake with lots of trees and rocks surrounding it, and it was my secret place sense I was the only one willing to go out in the forest and also I was the only one able to find it or so I thought.

I was sitting on a rock near the lake with my wand in my hand, and I pointed at a tree and waved around the wand. A few leaves fell and the leaves started stirring around, it was almost winter so there were only few leaves left on few trees but, it was still nice outside.

I sighed and started to sing one of my favorite songs Star duster as leaves fell on the water making it ripple. I then heard a low chuckle from behind me, I stopped singing and looked behind me no one was there then I turned around again and looked back down as the lake that my feet were in.

The lake started to ice over and I saw two pale feet heading towards me, as I started look up and see a boy with white hair, icy blue eyes, dark blue hoody and brown capris with white straps on them and about 5'5.

I looked at him and he said "Well I've never seen you around here before," I just looked at him "Are you new here." he said. I said "Ya." I guess he didn't see me stirring the leaves thankfully then he said "So you can see me, and hear me?" I gave a confused look as to why he was asking me this.

"Wow finally someone can see me." I look at him then at my feet. The ice almost to my feet I took them out of the water and sat crist cross. "Well how did you find this place this is my secret place." he said somewhat upset.

"I thought I was the only one that knew about this place and I came from here." I said. "What do you mean came from here." I look at my wand and start stirring more leaves around.

"I don't know how to explain this but this is the last place I remember it kinda feels like home, it's weird. If you don't want to be friends with me-" I was cut off by him saying "No it's not actually," he said somewhat happy that he wasn't the only weird person in the world.

"I'm Jack Frost you can call me Jack," he said "Who are you". "I'm Raven Wind you can call me Raven if you want." I said. "Well Raven do you want to do something fun." he gave me a twisted smile.

"I don't know I should be getting back home." "Come on it will be just for a bit." he said begging. "I'm sorry I have to go home and watch my sister and brother." I said apologizing and kinda annoyed.

"Wait, who's your family are they human." Jack said curiously. "Yes and why are you calling them humans aren't we humans to." I said wondering. Jack began to tell me why I was different "Well we were once humans and now were spirits and by looking at what you're doing there it looks like your fall and I'm winter. So that's why were so different." He said.

I stopped stirring the leaves and just looked at him in disbelieve. "No way me and you are spirits of seasons." I said still not believing a work he said. "Oh so that's what the who man in the moon was talking about well that's stupid." now Jacked looked confused.

"Wow I can't believe you didn't know that how long have you been around, and how old are you." "I've been around for a month that I can remember and I'm 14." I said. "Why can people see you and not me." he said somewhat mad and curious.

"Well everyone in the world believes in fall I'm just the person that makes the fall wind and leaves fall, where as you are a person that is different you are a character known to everyone or is associated with snow." he just looked confused.

Then I decided to make it simpler for him. "Wow really ok fine I'm just the person that creates the season, but you have a name for your specific season.""Ohhh I get it why didn't you say that in the first place." he said. "Well I really got to go now." I said and left.

I was walking in the forest to get home and I knew Jack was still following me. I used my super-fast speed and ran as fast as I could to make it to my house. But it was no use I then soon found out he can fly that's why he was still behind me.

"Will you stop following me?" I said mad. "Well I would but I still have many questions to ask you." he said with his smirk. "Fine you can come in for a bit just as long as my sister and brother can't see you." "Ok sounds good." he said smiling.

I climbed over the fence and he just flew over. "Show off" I mumbled under my breath. "What?" "Oh it was nothing." I said to him.

After I got back in the house the dogs started sniffing Jack and Jax didn't like him all that much. "Oh ya I forgot to mention animals can see us no matter what." He said. "Oh ok." I said as I headed to my room.

We talked in mine and my sister's room as I feed my rodents and cleaned it a bit. The dogs started barking at the front door five minutes later as I heard a knock at the door to. I went and opened it to see Annilise.

"Took you long enough." She snapped at me. "Shut up" I yelled back. She thankfully didn't see Jack. Me, Jack, and Annilise went in the living room and watched a TV show called Supernatural.

Me and Jack sat on the cold wood floor sense it was more comfortable and cool. After another half hour Gabriel came home got a snack then sat in the living room with us he also didn't see Jack thankfully. We sat there for about an hour or two watching TV and laughing at certain moments.

My mom then came home and she watched the little two while I decided to go back outside. Me and Jack headed back to the lake. "Well," he said "I should be going but I'll be back tomorrow promise to meet me at the lake."

"K I'll try my best to come if I'm not busy." I said as we went different ways.


	3. I'm A Guardian?

I was back at school and it was the beginning of second period a-day. I had choir which I was happy about but I also some-what hated that class, the kids in there are stuck up it mostly being girls didn't help either.

I sat in my part which was second soprano and got out my music. "Hey," I heard someone say "I'm Christina it's nice to be able to finally talk to you." she said nicely. She was about 5'0, brown hair with blond highlights, green eyes, and light freckles.

"Hi I'm Raven and thank you." I said shyly. "Na it's no problem." She said.

Then another girl came up to us while we were talking and said "Hello, its Raven right." I shook my head slightly. She had dark brown skin, almost black hair that went to her shoulders, about 5'3, and dark brown eyes.

"Well I'm Sarina it's nice to meet you." she said. Me and Sarina got along really well and had a lot in common whereas me and Christian just talked. Then the teacher told us to sit down and get our music out.

After class I went to the library to eat lunch with my three other friends Sabrina, Kiki, and Brandy. It felt like a really short lunch so we all headed to our classes.

The other two classes flew right past me and were filled with lots of work.

Right as I looked up from the clock in class the bell rings and I head to the bus. I decided it would be ok to meet Jack and put up my stuff heading to the lake right away.

Right when I got there I saw Jack, he turned around seeing me "Hey Raven I wanted to show you this place," he said "you wanna go?" I thought for a moment then thought I should "Ehh sure it depends were?" I said.

"Can't say yet you will have to wait till we get there." He said. I sat there for a moment then remembered I'm not babysitting and decided it would be fine. "I guess I can go for a bit." I say.

He threw something in the air that is round and shiny, then when it reached the air it broke and swerved. He said "Follow me." He hops into the swirling blue stuff and I decided to follow him.

'This better be safe.' I thought. I then entered a big room and landed on my butt not used to anything like that. I looked around and I saw a big globe with glowing dots.

I looked even more and saw a couple yetis and elves; confused by where I was I kept looking around. There were presents and wrapping paper, along with some things floating by the sealing.

It was all so beautiful and I was captured by it then kept looking around, I kept looking till I turned all the way around. I saw a big man with tattoos on him arms, what looked to be a kangaroo, a big bird that was colorful with little birds, and a guy that was all gold with signs on top of his head facing the others.

After I was done looking at them Jack cleared his throat loudly and said "Everyone this is Raven Wind." the all looked at me with happy smiles and I was confused why.

Jack then tells me who everyone is "The big guy in the red is Santa Clause or North, the kangaroo-" Jack was cut off by the kangaroo guy "Oi I said I'm a bunny."

"Ya I know I was getting to that ok." Jack said in reply. "Like I was saying the kangaroo looking one is the Easter Bunny or Bunny, the big flying bird is Tooth Fairy or Tooth, eh na ih," I look over at Jack and see Tooth has her fingers in his mouth.

"Sorry go on" says Tooth and takes her fingers out of his mouth. Then she went over to me to look at my teeth to which I was not too happy about at all. "And the gold guy is Sandman or Sandy he doesn't talk."

"Hello it's nice to meet you all." I said quietly. "Well this was the reason I had to leave yesterday" Jack said. "Oh ok" "Jack told us about you after he meet you and then on that coincidence The Man in the Moon picked you to be our new guardian." North said.

"What really?!" I said shocked and confused. "Yep haha well I know I'm glad about it we can hangout more." Jack said with a smirk. I then through the closest thing at him which was a small brown stuffed bear.

"Hey." he said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well should we talk about why you called us here?" I said. "Well we came on two reasons," North started "To meet the new guardian and what happened yesterday."

"What happened yesterday? I thought all that happened yesterday was to get a new guardian." Bunny said. "Well there was something I forgot to tell you guys about what happened yesterday." said North.

"I don't know what it was but something attacked the work shop yesterday." "You don't think it could be Pitch again right." said Tooth. "No or at least I hope it wasn't.

It was smaller and it had a scythe and looked like it had a black trench coat and wore all black or that's what I got from the yetis." said North. I then remembered someone that looked like that when I was trick-or-treating with my family about a week ago.

-Flash back- I was dressed in a black shirt that had slits on the top of the shirt and the back with a torques fairy on it, with black jeans, black convers with pink shoe laces, a cat tail, a head band with cat ears on it, a gray hoodie, a dragon choker, black skull earrings, a dragon ring, and black gloves with a skull on each one that was made out of gems, and was waiting outside for my family.

I was just stirring the leaves when out of the corner of my eye I saw something. It was a boy about 5'11, with black hair that went to his chin, along with red eyes, had a long black trench coat that went to his knees, black pants and black vans, with a wooden handle scythe that swirled a bit and was 6'2.

I thought it was just a trick-or-treater but there was hardly anyone outside and it was still a little light out. "Would you like some candy?" I said with a smile on my face ignoring my suspicion. "No I came here for you." he said.

"What? why do you want me?" I asked confused. He just smirked ran up to me grabbing me and holding me bridal style in his arms, and taking me into a part of the woods I've never seen or been at, I also noticed he ran about as fast as me possible faster.

"Put me down now." I said pissed and wanting to go back to my house, I didn't want my family to worry about me. He was still running when he jumped into a hole with a wooden bed frame covering it, then he stopped after jumping in the hole and put me down.

I looked around and saw a globe like the one at North's shop, but it was darker, I also saw cages, and a bunch of stairs, it was also really big. "My father will be here in a bit to talk to you Raven Wind." the boy said walking in front of me looking me in the eye.

"Hello there Raven Wind I would like to have a word with you," out of the dark came a tall guy about 6'7 with a black robe that reached the floor, golden eyes, looked gray and had black slick back spiked hair.

"You may not know me but I'm Pitch." He said. "This is my son the spirit of Halloween Hunter." he said raising his hand to the boy that was now next to him. I looked at both of them and didn't bother to take them serious and started looking around more.

"Well what did you want then?" I said snapping my head back in there direction and was mad. "We wanted you to work with us to take over the world, and to bring darkness to everything." Pitch said.

"Well you can count me out I don't like being evil." I said then started heading out. The Halloween boy Hunter grabbed my arm and turned me around "Stop! Let me go!" I yelled at him.

"No." he said back as he pulled me in front of him grabbing me by the lower arm and trying to hold me still and Pitch leaned in closer so his face was two inches from mine.

"Well if you won't agree to work with me I'll make you." He said. I just spat in his face and said "No matter what you saw I will never work with the likes of you."

"Why you little brat." Pitch said then went to go punch me and I closed my eyes. I didn't feel any pain and one of Hunter's hand off my right arm, I opened my eyes to see that Hunter was holding Pitch's hand two inches from my face.

Hunter just glared at Pitch and said "Don't touch her." Then Pitch put his hand down. With Hunter having his hand of my arm I had an opportunity so I elbowed Hunter and then punched him in the face and knocked him out.

Then I turned around to face Pitch but he was already gone. I then ran away before Pitch came back and Hunter woke and got back home within seconds, and was now tired. After about a minute of thinking about what happened my family came out all dressed and ready.-End of flash back-


	4. Hunter and Pitch

"Hey Raven you ok." Jack said worried. I snap out of what I was thinking of "Ya I'm fine." "What were you thinking of." he said. "That boy you were just talking about I meet him once along with Pitch." I said quietly.

"What I thought Pitch was dead and sense when does he have a son?" said Bunny. "No he's not dead and the boy is Hunter they wanted me to help take over the world but, I disagreed and knocked out Hunter but Pitch got away." I said frustrated.

"What when did this happen!" said Jack worried about me and mad. "Halloween." I replied.

"Well it looks like Pitch and this boy are planning to have a comeback. Where did the boy come from though?" Said North. "I don't know they never said all they said was that they were father and son." I said.

After I said that they all looked surprised about the information and it was silent. "Well what are we gonna do about It." said Jack. "Well right now we know nothing about them so we should wait in till we have an idea." Said North.

"Ok We'll tell you as soon as we know something." said Jack and the rest shook their heads in agreement.

Jack and me went back to the lake while the others went there ways. Me and Jack talked for a bit "What are we gonna do about this." I said.

"Hey there's no need to worry about it yet like North said we don't know anything." Jack said. "But, I can't just stand here and do nothing; I need to figure out where they are and what the plan on doing I don't want others to get hurt just because I didn't know." I said almost crying.

"Raven calm down where gonna figure this out why don't we do something to get your mind off of this ok." "And what would that be?" I asked. "Let's have a snow ball fight or go sledding?" Jack said.

"Hmm what about snow." I said with an eyebrow perched up. "I've got that covered." next thing I knew it was snowing and the lake was frozen. "Well this is going to be fun. Thanks Jack." I said with a big smile.

"No problem." he smiled back. We played in the snow for a while then I asked him a question. "Hey can you teach me to ice skate?" I asked with a hopeful expression on my face.

"Ya I guess." he said kinda sad remembering his past. "What wrong?" I asked "Nothing it just kinda reminds me of my past." He said. "I'm so sorry I didn't know." "It's ok" he replied. "Well how about we go to my house and play some video games instead." I asked. "Sure sounds fun." he said.

We got to my house and while I was out my family decided to go out to dinner and bring me back food so it was just me and him. 'Fun.' I thought somewhat upset that my family left me behind.

Well there was nothing I could do about it. Me and Jack played one of my favorite games, Rock Band, I sang while he played the guitar and sang parts with me. We played for about an hour then decided to take a break.

We sat down and watched a movie afterwards called bridge to Terabithia. It was already 9 o'clock and my family still hasn't gotten back and I was starting to get sleepy.

"Guess then went to go watch a movie." I said aloud. "Well what did you want to do now." said Jack. I rubbed my eyes then yawned saying "Hmmm I should be going to bed soon."

"Aww what a bummer I wanted to hangout more." Said Jack. "What did you want to do?" I asked. "Hmmm how about we go outside its really nice at night time." he said.

I decided it would be ok to go outside so I shrugged my shoulders and said "Sure why not." We then went outside and sat by the lake, and I sat on my usual spot which was the rock with my feet in the water.

Jack sat right next to me and we just looked at the stars and Manny, I was wondering what we were supposed to do about Pitch and Hunter. It was starting to get late and I said "Well its getting really late I should be getting home."

"Can't you just stay with me. I have no one and nowhere to go please." he said. "Hmmm I have a better idea why don't you come and stay over for the night." I said.

I figured it would be fine sense no one can see him except the dogs. I got home and headed to my room sitting on the floor then Jack sat next to me.

We were talking and I started to get really tired, and after about ten minutes I fell asleep on Jack's shoulder as he looked at me with adoring eyes, and we stayed there all night.

It was the next day and sense it was a Saturday I didn't have to go to school. Me and Jack went back to the lake and left back to the North Pole so we can talk with the others.

Once we got there every one was standing there and looked mad, and it looks like they already started the meeting and we were late. "Sorry." I said. "It's ok." said North.

"Can we just start the meeting?" Bunny said. "Hey be quite kangaroo." said Jack. "I'm a bunny get it right". They argued for about five minutes then I stepped in sense the others were busy with their tasks.

"Hey shut the hell up your getting on my nerves!" I said yelling. They all looked at me shocked about how I just yelled. "Quit looking at me like that I'm not what you expect." I said pissed.

"Well were just a little surprised we all thought you were a really quite person." said Tooth. "No I'm not I'm just a little shy at first." I said. Sandy just shook his head saying that he understood.

"Well for now I'm done with being quiet and shy so I'm saying this now, don't piss me off or something bad might happen to you." I said with a smile. Jack and the others all looked a little scared by that, but I figured I should tell them before I randomly hit them.

"Well are we going to start the meeting or not." I said after about a minute. "Oh yes my bad," said North "I haven't seen either Hunter or Pitch."

"Neither have I." said Bunny. "Same here" said Tooth. Sandy gave a shrug that suggested that he hasn't either.

"Neither have me and Raven." said Jack. We all talked about what we were to do next then went our ways. Me and Jack decided to go watch a movie or play some video games then we decided to head out when it was dark, then we went back to the lake.

We sat there on the same rock as yesterday, watching the starts then I heard a twig snap behind me and Jack was beside me. Me and Jack both turned around and saw nothing, then we turned back around thinking it was our imagination then we saw two figures.

One was Pitch and he now had Jack's arms pinned behind him and Hunter had me in the same position.

They took both me and Jack back to their place, as we got there Jack was thrown in a cage with his arms tied and mouth covered, and they just talked to me with my arms tied this time.

Hunter held me still while Pitched talked to me. "I will ask you this one more time, are you going to work with us or be destroyed along with the guardians." he said.

"I will never ever work with you never." I said. "Well it looks like we have no chose. Destroy them, both." said Pitch to Hunter, as me and Jack both looked at each other worried.

"Well, well, well it looks like I'm gonna have my fun after all." said Hunter. "Hey let me go now!" I said yelling at him. "No can do princess not after what happened last time." he said.

I looked at him with a dark long glare. "So how should I kill you." he said with an evil smirk. He leaned in close to my ear "Oh now I know." he said with his scythe in his hand.

I jerked my head back and hit him breaking his nose. "Really now that's not how a princess should behave." he said as he let me go and held his nose. "I never said I was a princess." I said pissed.

He came towards me with the scythe.

I was faster than him though and moved, and instead cut the rope holding my hands together. Now free I grabbed my wand and hit him with a big gust of wind that sent him flying into a wall, and knocked him out or so I thought, I then ran over to Hunter and grabbed the keys to Jack's cage.

Hunter then grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap and said "I will get my way." with an evil smile. He pinned me to the floor and said "Now it's my turn to have some fun".

I struggled to get free, but for some reason I couldn't get him off. I was confused about what was going on and why I couldn't get free, I knew that I was strong enough to get someone off of me, but it didn't work for him.

I screamed for help but no one heard me except for Jack who could do nothing, as Jack tried to get free by knocking off bars, but it did nothing. Hunter leaded closer and closer to my face then whispered in my ear "I will have you no matter what".

I tried and tried to struggle free but it did nothing but make his grip tighter on my wrists. He then leaned down and started to kiss me over and over. I couldn't do anything; I felt so hopeless and started to cry, as Jack saw what was happening and with one last ram he got free of the cage braking open the lock.

He froze the ropes and broke them getting free and took off the tape. He ran over to me and Hunter and pulled him off grabbing the collar of his shirt and lifting him up.

"Don't you ever touch Raven again you nasty slim ball, I will kill you!" Jack screamed in Hunters face. He then punched Hunter square in the face knocking him out. Jack came over to me after knocking out Hunter and grabbed me in his arms.

"Are you ok Raven." he said. All I could do was sit there and cry, still feeling hopeless. Jack then picked me up in his arms and took me back to the lake.


	5. Why Am I Useless

I sat there in his arms with my face tucked into his chest. Jack set me down on the rock and sat next to me. I then sat up with my knees tucked in by my chest and my face on my knees, and looked at the stars.

'Why, why am I so useless he has to do everything for me' I thought and looked over to Jack. He was looking back at me and said "Raven I promise I will never let anything like that happen to you again."

He pulled me in close and I laid my head on his chest, somewhat happy and upset. 'Is this what I'm supposed to do let Jack protect me and be useless? No I can't accept that!' With that thought I fell asleep.

Jack looked over and saw I was asleep and kissed me on the forehead "I love you and will protect you Raven I promise." he said. I woke up the next morning in my bed.

"Ehh was that all just a dream." I said aloud. "No it all really happened." I looked down to see Jack sitting at the chair. "Oh really well that sucks except for one part." I said the last part to myself.

I guess Jack still heard it though "And which part would that be?" said Jack. "Ummm nothing forget I said anything. "Nope can't do that it's too late," he said "What was it."

"Well, I was kinda only half asleep when you told me that you loved me." I said walking down the stairs of my bunk bed. When I got down and looked at him he was blushing and saw me.

"Oh really, well I feel stupid." said Jack. "No its ok but I want you to know that I can protect myself." I said. "Well I can't let you do that, I want to protect you." he said with a smile and blush.

"Well ok then." I said blushing to. "Oh crap I have school today." I said as I looked at the clock to see I had half an hour till I had to go to the bus. "Oh well I still got a little while." I said.

I looked over to see Annilise was still asleep and heard nothing thankfully, I walked out of my room and no one was up yet except for me.

The dogs came up to me then ran to the back door, I walked over and opened the door following the dogs out to see it was snowing and we had about 3 feet of snow already.

I looked over at Jack and said "Really?" just giggling all Jack could do was laugh back. I went in the house and got on one of the computers and we had off "Well thanks Jack." I said happy because I didn't do my homework and I really didn't feel like going to school.

"No problem we have to meet up with the others anyway." he said. "Ok when should we go and tell them?" I asked "Oh um about one o'clock." he said.

It was already one o'clock and we started to head to the lake to go to North's place. "What are you guys doing here?" I said. "We figured we would meet here." said North.

"Well can we hurry it's really cold." said Bunny. "Oh chill out kangaroo." I said snickering. "Really you to I'm a bunny get it right people!" Bunny said while the others laugh.

"Well should we start?" I said. Every one stops what they're doing and pays attention to me. I tell them the whole thing of what happened yesterday with them wanting me to work with them and where they are.

We were still there talking and for a second I thought I heard a twig snap as I whipped my head back to see what it was when I turned back around I saw everyone was asleep.

There was black sand around them and I could tell they were having nightmares, I knew that only one person could do this Pitch. I ran over to them and tried to get them up but none of them would wake up, I was really worried about them when I heard footsteps behind me.

I looked to see Hunter right behind me and he grabbed my arms pinning me down again, I struggled but could not get free. "See I told you I would get my way." Hunter said to me.

"Fine I'll do what you want just don't hurt them." I said. Hunter then turned to Pitch as he shook his head, Hunter then picked me up making sure I couldn't get free. Hunter was still holding on to me while Pitch was leading the way. We got there and once we got there I realized the place was different.

I was so tired though that once we got there after looking around for five minutes I fell asleep in Hunter's arms. I woke up after an hour or two in a bed and when I looked up I saw Hunter sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Oh so your awake." he said with a smirk. "Ya what about it. "I said mad. "Nothing I just wanted to spend time with you." he said. "Well just because I agreed to be here doesn't mean I have to work with you or be with you!" I said yelling.

"Ok I understand but like I said I will get what I want and that means you princess." "In your dreams creep." I said back to him. I got up and started to walk around looking at my surroundings, I hated it here but I had no choice but to be here.

"Can I at least go outside?" I asked Hunter. "Fine but don't get any ideas princess." "Fine whatever." I said back. I went outside with Hunter following me. There were still some leaves and it was starting to get dark.

I grabbed my wand and started stirring the leaves "What do you think you're doing." said Hunter. "I'm just messing with the leaves I'm not going to do anything." I said trying to look as innocent as possible while actually, I was trying to send leaves to Jack and the others.

I went inside and did nothing for a few hours and then I heard some commotion going on outside, I went outside of the room I was sleeping in earlier to see Jack holding up Hunter by the collar again.

Jack heard a door open and looked over to see me. He froze Hunter to the wall and came over to me. "Raven thank god you're ok I thought they hurt you." he said worried. "No I'm fine." I replied. Jack then hugged me and picked me up taking me back to the lake.

We meet the others back at the lake to find them waking up. "How long were we out?" said Bunny. "A few hours," I replied. "Are you guys ok." they all looked at each other than me.

"Ya it looks like where all fine." said North. "What about you two." said Tooth. "I'm fine." I said to reassure everyone. "I'm all good too." said Jack. I look over at him to see a big gash in his arm from Hunters scythe.

"No you're not," I said worried. "Here come to my house I'll bandage you up," I told him. "And I'm sure you all have something else to do." I said facing the others then we all went our separate ways.

I took Jack back to my house and bandaged him up. It was already 10:00 and everyone was asleep. "Well I should be going to bed." I said facing Jack. Jack was now face to face with me.

He looked at me and said "Raven promise me that you will stay with me?" "I promise." I said to him as he gave me a hug. We went in me and my sister's room and she wasn't there. "Guess she stayed at a friend's house." I said.

We sat there on the wood floor watching TV, with him still holding me, Soon enough I fell asleep in his arms with my face tucked into his chest.

It was now morning and I woke up to find Jack asleep still holding me. It was now winter break so I was allowed to sleep in, but I found out it was only seven am, I moved a little to get comfortable and Jack said.

"You awake." "Ya sorry did I wake you up?" I asked. "Ya but its ok." he replied.

We sat there together watching TV then decided to go back to the lake. We got to the lake and played in the snow for a bit. We were having a snow ball fight, I was winning so far, but my fort was now destroyed and I ran as fast as I could behind Jack. I was now behind him and I had a snowball in my hand and he turned around just in time for me to through it at his face.

"Oh really is that how you want to play." he said with a smirk and grabbed my arm with a snowball in his other hand. He then stuck the snowball in my hair "Not fair." I said with a chuckle.

"You started it." he replied. I then pushed him in the snow and he pulled me down with him. He then rolled over so I was on the floor, He looked at me with a smile then said "Raven, I love you never leave me." "I love you too and I won't." then he leaned down and kissed me.


	6. The Plan

It was now about three o'clock and we had to see the others again, but this time we went to Tooth's palace. We were now all gathered, as me and Jack told them about Pitch's and Hunter's new place.

"Well what should we do now that we know where they are?" I said. "Raven we need you to work with them." said North. "No way!" I said back. "You don't have to actually work with them you just have to pretend so we know what they're planning." North said.

"Why does it have to be Raven. I won't allow it." said Jack. "I'll be fine it's for the children." I said giving him a reassuring smile. After we talked about plans we decided to stay there a little longer.

I walked up to Tooth and said "Is it true you can show me who I was before I died?" with a hopeful smile. "Yes I can." she replied and went to get my teeth.

She gave it to me and before I knew it you could see a picture come out of it, it was the day before my 15 birthday and I was with my friend. He was a childhood friend his name was Hunter and he had brown hair, blue eyes, about 5'11, and always wore dark colors.

We were in the woods playing in the lake, just splashing each other. Then I said "Hey Hunter we should climb trees." "Ya that sounds like fun I guess." he said. We started to climb trees and I had more experience at climbing than him.

Then I heard him say "Hey Raven can you help me I got stuck." His leg was stuck in a small opening between two branches. "Ya I'm coming." I said. I went over to the tree he was at and started climbing, I got him unstuck and he climbed over to the branch I was on.

We both thought it was strong enough to hold both of us up. It was, but the branch was shaking a lot I tried to move slowly to another branch, and the next thing I knew my foot slipped and Hunter tried to save me, but it didn't work we both fell to our deaths, that was half a year ago.

'So that's how I died' I thought. 'It's all my fault I can't believe that, if it wasn't for me I would still be alive'. I was really upset about this, but there was nothing I could do about it. "Hey you ok Raven." said Jack.

"Ya I'm fine just thinking." I said, but Jack could see through my lie. "Raven what's wrong." he said again. "It's all my fault." I said almost crying. "This is why I can't let anyone else die that is close to me. I can't believe I forgot this, it's my fault he died if it wasn't for that stupid idea." I was yelling and crying.

"It's my fault that my best friend died and I don't even know what happened to him and where he is anymore." "Raven it's not your fault there was nothing you could do to prevent this." he said.

"Yes there was if I didn't suggest climbing the trees we would have lived!" I was still yelling. "Think about it this way if it wasn't for that you wouldn't be here with me, with us." he said looking at the others. "Ya your right thanks." I said but clearly still felt guilty.

It's been an hour sense I left and went back to the lake. 'The plan takes place tomorrow, I'm frightened but I have to be strong and do this for the people I know and love, for everyone.' I thought to myself.

For the rest of the time I had I decided to spend it with Jack. We sat at the usual spot by the lake and did the usual stuff, talk and look at the stars. It was so beautiful outside and it was night and being as tired as I was I fallen asleep in Jack's arms.

The next morning I woke up dreading this day, but it's worth it to save everyone. It was only eight o'clock and the plan wasn't going to start for another couple hours. I decided to send a note for Hunter and Pitch to meet me alone in the forest by the lake.

It has been awhile and I started to head up to the lake, I waited about half an hour then I heard something. There was a twig that snapped. "Dude really always the twigs." I said as I turned around knowing they would be there.

I was right they were now in front of me. "So I called you here to make an offer. I decided to quit the guardians and work with you guys. You were right they are stupid and annoying." I said lying through my teeth, but they believed me anyway.

"Ok sounds good princess." said Hunter. "And also stop calling me princess or I will break you." I said to Hunter with a smile and laugh following that. I could tell just by the look in his eyes that he was scared and I just giggled a bit as he gulped.

We got back to their place and went our separate ways. Hunter showed me around the place showing me all of the weak spots to. 'What a fool he is, but he is pretty good looking. No I can't think that.' I thought.

After that I was tired, it's a pretty big place and it was already six o'clock, I was also hungry. "Hey you guys got anything to eat." I asked Hunter. "No, but I could go get you some." he said.

"Ya that would be great." I said somewhat sarcastically and humble. After about two minutes he left to get me food. With the little time I had I sent a message to Jack telling him I was ok and of all the weak spots they had for when they're ready to attack.

Then in the nick of time I sent the message before Hunter came in with food. I finished eating and went to bed being super tired, the only problem was I had to share a room with Hunter sense they only have two rooms. 'Great,' I thought 'Just great grr I hate this guy.' but I had to pretend that I wanted to be here and like him.

It has been two days now and I was already tired of this place and most of all Hunter. Pitch was busy doing something else, while I was stuck with Hunter. "Hey princess what do you wanna do." he said with a grin.

"One don't call me princess, two don't get any funny ideas got it." I said mad. "Whatever you say then sweetheart." "Don't call me that either." I replied, but he didn't listen to me anyways.

I was sitting there by myself sitting in the room and I decided to draw and sing. I was singing one of my favorite songs a thousand years when suddenly I was pinned to the bed and I wasn't surprised at all to see Hunter.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said to him. "Like I said before I will get my way." he said. He leaned down to kiss me when I kneed him in the stomach. "What did I say about not trying anything?" I said.

"Haha you really think this will change anything." he said with a smirk. This time he made sure my legs and arms were pinned down, as he leaned down and kissed me.

I was so mad and tried to struggle free but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get free. After being pinned down for about five minutes I got one of my arms free and pushed him off.

"God I'm so tired of you doing this." I said to him. "That makes me want to do it even more I like it when you struggle." he said with a wicked grin. "Huu fine, I guess I have to deal with it then." I said aloud, but was still mad.

I sat there and drew some more as Hunter listened to me sing. After a while Pitch got back and told Hunter about the plans, he still didn't trust me. Somehow I managed to get it out of Hunter though.

"Where planning on ruining Christmas and make the kids stop believing North. Then we will destroy the rest after weakening the strongest member. Then we will take over and strike fear in everyone." he said.

"Oh ok sounds like a good idea." I lied. After he left I sent a message to the others telling them what their plan was. I sent the message and Hunter came back with a snack. "Here I thought you might be hungry." he said, and I was with it being lunch.

"Thanks." I said. I could tell he was up to something but, I didn't know what.


	7. Who Should I Love

I just got a note back from the others saying they will be here in two day and they still have stuff to do to prepare, also to stall them if they try anything. 'Really there leaving me here another two days with these two.' I thought.

Hunter was the one that was bugging me the most. Sense I have to deal with Hunter and make it look like I want to work with them I have to let Hunter do as he pleases, which means him kissing me every two seconds.

I was doing the usual that I've been doing sense I started this job, which was trying to get plans and whenever I wasn't I was drawing and singing. When I do that though I run into one problem, Hunter, and man was he getting annoying.

When I take a break to rest my hand and voice he would come over to me and kiss me. The other thing is with this happening I thought to myself 'I need to not forget about Jack I promised I would stay with him, but there's just something about hunter.

I don't know what it is, but I need to figure it out.' "What are you doing Raven." said Hunter.

"Oh just thinking." I said acting normal. "Oh well do you wanna do something?" he said sounding kinda bored. "It depends what you're thinking of." I said being cautious. "I just wanted to go take a walk its dark out and nice." he said kindly. "Oh ok that sounds good." I replied.

Me and Hunter head outside and start our walk. We were surrounded by trees, I have never realized it till now but there's a river too. We were still in the same forest as the one me and Jack go to, we were just a few miles away.

I saw a big rock and decided to sit down and play with the leaves, and dip my feet in the river, and it was really nice out and beautiful. Hunter came and sat right next to me holding me close to him. I thought of all the times me and Jack sat together and did the same things.

I was starting to get tired and almost fell asleep when I felt a pair of lips on my head "I love you Raven never leave me." Hunter said. 'Really now him too why does this keep happening to me.' I thought.

Then I remembered something I saw before, before I died it was my childhood friend Hunter saying something "I love you Raven." that's what he said. Hunter of Halloween said it the same way as him.

"Hunter." I said crying "Is it really you from when we were alive and kids." "Yes it is I am so glad that you finally remembered me." he said as he held me close and tight as I cried into his shoulder.

I finally could let go of the grief I've been holding for a while, after five minutes or so I got really tired and fell asleep in Hunters arms happy that I had my friend back.

Then next day I woke up in the bed me and Hunter have been sharing. 'Where is he' I thought not seeing Hunter and looking around for him. Then next thing I know is someone entering the room.

I turned around to see Hunter "Oh when did you wake up?" he said. "Just a second ago." I look at him smiling. Then I realized something "Hey how come you knew it was me before I even remembered you." I asked him.

"Oh well When I started working for Pitch we snuck into Tooth's palace to get something, but it wasn't there and while we were there I got my teeth and saw what happened.

You didn't really change in looks, and that happened about two months ago." he said.

I realized that was half a month before Halloween with me as a spirit. "Oh so that's why you took me during Halloween." I said. "Well ya I really missed you, and also Pitch wanted you to work with us." he said.

"Oh ok." I said. "Do you wanna go for a walk again?" he asked. "Ya sounds good." I replied.

We were walking toward the river again when I remembered what I was doing here. 'Oh no I forgot about everyone, they're going to show up tomorrow. I need to tell Hunter I don't want him to get hurt.' I thought.

"Hey why are you working for Pitch?" I asked. "Well I had nowhere else to go and Pitch found me and basically adopted me, so I stay with him." he said. "Really well have you ever thought of leaving and doing something else?" I said.

"Ya but only few people can see me so I am stuck here," he said "Sadly." "Oh I see well what if I can do something for you?" I said "Oh I know you can stay with me." "I don't know maybe." he replied.

"I don't want you to get caught up in this I want you to be safe I don't want you to get hurt." I said upset remembering our past. "I don't want you to get hurt either, you know what I will take you up on that offer when should we leave?" he said smiling.

"What do you think you're doing Raven? I thought he was an enemy." said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Jack standing there mad. "No it's not what you think Jack.

This is my childhood friend Hunter remember I told you about him after I saw why I died." I said. "That doesn't change a thing he's not to be trusted." said Jack. "He wouldn't lie like that to me please let him come with us." I said.

"No, if he comes with us he'll destroy us." he said. "Please Jack just let me do this please." I said crying. Jack looked over at Hunter and then said "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Thank you so much Jack." I said. "Only reason I'm letting him though is cause I love you and trust you." he said.

Hunter did not look so happy about Jack being here and how he said the last thing he said. "Raven wait." said Hunter.

"Ya what is it." I said with a smile. "First things first I need to know who do you love more me or Jack?" he said looking at the floor with his fist balled at the side of him.

"What? What does it matter were back together we can be friends again." I replied. "I need to know who you love more because I can't except working with you if you love him and not me." he said. "I, I don't know I love you both but I don't know how yet." I said.

"How do you not know who you love more." said Hunter. I looked over at Jack and he looked upset. "Raven who do you love more be honest." Jack said looking me in the eye.

"I really don't know. My feelings toward you two are different, but I don't really know how so. "Well in till you can figure it out and decide I'm leaving." said Jack as Hunter started to walk towards him.

"I swear if you hurt I will never forgive you." said Jack as they passed each other. Jack then left. "So how is it different?" Hunter said. "I don't know give me time to think." I said.

"Fine were we going to leave or not?" he said. "Ya when should we go?" I asked. "Now would be good sense Pitch is gone." "Ok let's go." I said. We went inside and grabbed our stuff and headed off.


	8. Working Together

**Thanks to all my supporters I only have very few, but thanks to you guys I am still inspired to write. I would most of all like to thank Simin-chan for all the support and help. I love all of my readers thanks, and also if you wouldn't mind I have a Fruits Basket story and Durarara story that are finished and I posted the first chapter of my Hetalia one and the main character is also Raven. I hope you like them please review.**

We were now almost back to my house and I figured it out. "I think I know how I love you two." I said in barely a whisper. "Really then how is it." he said somewhat exited and nerves.

"I love you because you're my best friend, but I love Jack too." I said. "That doesn't say anything." he said. "Ok what I mean to say is I more love you as a friend a really good friend, and I love Jack as more than a friend." I said and Hunter stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh I see, well I guess I'm ok with that." he said forcing a smile on his face. I guess Jack was nearby and heard because the next thing I saw was him jumping and was now in front of me. I stopped surprised by that.

"I'm sorry Raven I had to stay near I didn't trust him," Jack said. "But I guess it was worth it to hear that." he now smiled. "There's just one thing," said Hunter. "Just because she chose you doesn't mean I'm giving up I will win." Hunter said. "Well that's all I wanted to say lets go." he said giving us a smile. "Ok, but just know I won't let you win." Replied Jack.

We got to my house and went inside, no one was home. "Hey we should probable meet up with the others." I said to Jack. "Ya, let's go." he said. We went to North's place and he called everyone there.

Once everyone got here I came in from outside, and they were all happy to see me and see I was alright. When they saw Hunter though they all got out there weapons. "No, no its ok he's with me.

This is my childhood friend that tried to save me before I died." I said trying to calm them down. "Oh ok." said Tooth and they all put down there weapons. We decided that we would attack in an hour, sense that's when Pitch will get back, or at least that's what Hunter said.

"You better be right." said Jack. We talked about where we were to attack at, we all had different spots. Then we all went our separate ways. Me, Jack, and Hunter went to my house.

We just watched TV while we were waiting, I was in the middle while Jack was sitting to one side of me and Hunter on the other side. Every once in a while they would look over at each other and make sure they weren't trying anything, I just laughed at how they were acting.

I felt a hand hold mine and looked over. It was Jack of course and I just held his hand back. Hunter got stiff and breathed deeply upset at this. After about half an hour of them acting like this I got really annoyed and decided to go sit in a one seat chair.

They both got a little upset at how I moved, but didn't bother to say anything. They knew when I was mad not to mess with me.

It's been forty-five minutes and we decided to leave.

With me and Hunters speed and Jack's flying we could get there in fifteen minutes. We headed out and got there just in time, and then me, Jack, and Hunter all went to our spot's. I busted in through the wall and saw Pitch there.

I ran up to him and tried to punch him in the face, but he moved behind me just in time and caught me. He grabbed my arms and put them behind me and said "Where's my son?"

Just after he said that Hunter came in and said "Let her go or else." "Oh I see you little trader this is what I get for taking you. Well fine then I'll just kill her." Pitch said to Hunter.

He then made a sword from sand and pressed it against my throat making it bleed. "Let her go." Hunter said repeating himself. "Or what it's just you two." Pitch said just as the others came.

"Oh I see your working with them." he said laughing and pressing the sword harder into my through. "Help me." I said in barely a whisper do to the sword. "Raven!" Jack then said.

He ran over to Hunter's side and so did the others. Jack, Sandy, Tooth, North, Bunny, and Hunter now all together, but Pitch would not give up. "Make one move and this girl is dead." said Pitch.

Then without noticing anything he was hit by a boomerang in the arm that had the sword. He dropped the sword and now held his shoulder. "Is that all you've got rabbit." Pitch said. I was now on the floor gasping for air and trying to free my hand's from the sand rope Pitch put on.

Hunter ran in front of me as fast as he could to protect me "You ok Raven?" he said turning his head around to see me. "Ya I think so." I replied. Pitch ran up to Hunter and tried to hit him while he was distracted, but Jack flew in front of Hunter and stopped Pitch.

The others all joined in and started to attack him. Pitch was now really weak and was laying on the floor in defeat "How is it possible that you stopped me again?" he said. I stood up and walked over to him and said "Because the bad guy never wins." I then knocked him out with my fist. After that I passed out from all the blood  
loss.

I now woke up and was looking around to find myself surrounded by the guardians and Hunter. Jack and Hunter saw me move and looked over at me. "Raven!" said Hunter "You're ok thank god." said Jack.

"Ya I'm fine just a little thirsty." Then Sandy came over to me with a glass of water. I drank all the water then realized something, my throat hurt when I swallowed. I then remembered what happened last before I passed out.

'Oh ya Pitch had the sword to my throat.' I thought. I then put a hand up to my throat to find it bandaged. "Be careful ok?" said Jack worried. "I'm fine thanks to you guys." I said with a smile.

Hunter gave me a hug and said "I'm so glad you're ok never leave us." I was kind of confused what he meant by us then I looked over at Jack who nodded in agreement.

"What happened while I was out? How long was I out for?" I asked.

"You were out for about two weeks," said Jack "And Pitch is now gone." Hunter finished. "Also there refused to leave you while you were out the whole two weeks." Bunny added in.

"Really thanks guys. I said as I grabbed both of their arms and pulled them in to hug them. They both hugged me back and smiled, I was glad to have them both.

I was now fully healed and had a scar on my neck. Everything has changed now. My family thought I was staying over a friend's house for the past few weeks. It was now spring and flowers were blooming.

Everyone was happy and got along, except for Hunter and Jack of course. After I got better and went back home Jack and Hunter were always with me. Every day I would go to the lake and hangout with them.

They would still fight over me every now and then but Hunter eventually gave up all together knowing that I would stay with Jack. "Ok I'll let you stay with her but I'm keeping a close eye on you.

Also if you hurt her I will kill you." Hunter told Jack. "I promise I won't." Jack said. After that everything was normal, Hunter became a guardian to and we had assignments every once in a while. I was glad to have a normal life well almost normal.  
The End


End file.
